Moon Tiger
by Honeybears
Summary: Inutaisho and Izayoi have been revived and wish to meet Kagome's family. Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru decides it's time for him to visit the present. While there he meets Yue Hu, an exchange student from America who knows nothing about the demons or a time traveling well. Or so they think!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I would've had Sesshomaru in place of Inuyasha and kick Inuyasha out.**

**Sesshomaru: You would make me a Half-Demon?**

**Honeybears: (Reads over previous statement) Where did I say that? I never said that!**

**Sesshomaru: The statement was just a little confusing and misleading then.**

**Honeybears: Sesshomaru you're making them wait longer than needed. On with the tale.**

Updater/Summary: Inutaisho and Izayoi have been revived and wish to meet Kagome's family. Upon hearing this Sesshomaru decides it's time for him to visit the present.

They were all gathered at the well and about to crossover, when Kagome stopped them.

"We have to go over the rules here before we go." She then turned to Sesshomaru, "First, nobody is allowed to kill, maim, dismember, or harm anyone," and then turned to everyone else, "Second, yes my family knows about this time travel thing, but we accepted an exchange student from America, so please don't mention anything about youkais and being from the Warring States Period." She looked up at everyone and they nodded an agreement. "Good, let's get going!"

Yue Hu's POV

There was a sudden light from the well house.

"Ms. Higurashi, what was that?"

"Kagome must be home! Good thing we made lots of Odin!" When she opened the door she added, "A very good thing. Yue Hu, can you set up 4 more seats?"

I could tell she was surprised that there were guests. "Sure. Children or adults?"

"Adults, all adults!"

I grabbed four plates out of the cupboard. I set two plates to the left of Kagome's, one to the right, and one in between mine and Ms. Higurashi's.

"Souta, we're home, and I brought Inuyasha! Mom, did the exchange student arrive?" Then she came to the dining room, "You are here. Hi, I'm Kagome. This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha, his parents, Izayoi and Inutaisho, and Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru!"

I must admit, my eyes lingered on Sesshomaru, as if evaluating him for something. Then he started speaking more complicated Japanese. I turned to Kagome, "What's he saying?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. She only speaks Mandarin Chinese, English, and very basic Japanese."

"Okay then," Sesshomaru started in Mandarin, "What's your name?"

"My Chinese name is Yue Hu." I held out my left hand for him to shake it but he didn't move.

Kagome came close to my ear and whispered, "He lost his left arm in an accident." I immediately switched hands and he reached out to shake hands. "ODIN!" Kagome yelled so loud it hurt my left ear (I'm deaf in that one)! My right hand came up to cover my ear while my left went to cover his. I froze and then he said something but I couldn't hear.

"What?" He pulled my right hand down.

"She's down yelling. You can remove your hand from my ear." His voice sounded like ice. When I moved my hand I noticed something.

"You have elfin ears?"

**Honeybears: Reviews is the only way you will get more. Ain't that right Fluffy?**

**Sesshomaru stares at Honeybears: No, not really, your gonna continue it anyways for your own evil mind.**

**Honeybears: But I like to know what people think of while reading my fanfics. (Eyes get watery)**

**Sesshomaru takes over the keyboard: Please reveiw so my nose won't hurt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Sesshomaru still has control of the keyboard: Honeybears has decided to allow me to give you some bits of information:  
1. The Sesshomaru in this story is somewhat OOC because she is currently watching 'The Holy Pearl' and likes how Wu Dao seems a bit nicer, but this is not meant to be a crossover.  
2. This is a Sess/OC fanfic.  
3. Yue Hu is a-**

**Honeybears: Sesshomaru! Don't ruin it! I don't own Inuyasha now on with the story!**

**Sesshomaru: As I was saying- virgin.**

Yue Hu's POV

Everyone froze. Elfin ears?

"What are you talking about?" Kagome began to freak. "Those ain't his ears. They're fake, he's an actor, see make-up!" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Kagome, I can tell your lying. One arm wrestle against any of these guys," I gave her a smirk. "If I win I tell you what I am now. If they win I tell I must include what rank I am."

"Wait! What?!"

"Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Odin's getting cold."

"Sesshomaru."

I looked at him. "Up for the challenge?" He nodded and they followed us to the living room.

_/Half-hour later/_

I can't believe it, I lost, and all they said was: "So what are you?"

"Omega, Silver Inuyoukai of the Sun Clan."

"But you don't have elfin ears?" Kagome said as though there was no way.

Then I pulled off my bracelet which I made to keep my demon features and extremly long silver hair hidden. "You were saying?"

"Sun Clan?" Inutaisho looked at me, "Last I checked they only had Bronze Inuyoukais?"

"Yeah they try to hide the fact that their only Omegas are Silver Inuyoukais but-" I stopped when a scent hit my nose. "Ri Gou?" I got up and went to the front door. When I opened it there lay my twin, the Alpha of the Sun Clan, in demon form, soaked from the rain. "Get in."

"Yue Hu?" Ms. Higurashi came in to the front room. "Who's Ri Gou?"

I took Ri Gou into the living room. "Everyone this is Ri Gou, my twin. Be nice to her, and I'll be right back."

Ri Gou's POV

Here I was, going to my twin sister, the Omega for help. Well it wasn't as if I had a choice. Ever since Mother and Father choose a mate for me, I had to start changing forms on a regular basis or I'd go insane. At least it was Yue Hu though and not some stranger.

I was about to scratch at the door, when it opened. She sighed, "Get in."

I entered and followed her to the living room. There I found the Alpha of the Moon Clan. "Everyone this is Ri Gou, my twin. Be nice to her, and I'll be right back." She ended with a rub in between my ears, my demon smiled. Ever since I started changing, she would do that to help me feel better. I went over to the oldest dog demon and stayed standing.

"Why don't you sit down?" He spoke in Inutongue.

"I don't wanna mess up her carpet." Yes, I was worried about the carpet. I wouldn't want some wet dog coming in and ruining mine! Why would I ruin someone elses?

"Can you explain something for me?" He questioned. I nodded. "Why are you and Yue Hu twins but she is a Silver and you're a Bronze?"

"It happens in every generation, the Alphas give birth to twins and one is Silver while the other is Bronze. The Bronze will lead the pack, and the Silver learns all the potions from another Silver so they can protect the pack from exposer in this time."

"Why are you two so far from the rest of your pack?" That's when Yue came back in.

"Because our country wanted us-"

"Correction, you not me. It was supposed to be you and some other guy, until Mom and Dad stepped in and said we were unstable without each other."

"Fine. Our country wanted me to represent it in Japan, and Mom and Dad saw it best that Ri come with me. Now get over here so I can dry you off." She put one towel on her lap and the other in her hands.

I went over to her and curled up on the towel. "Usually an Omega wouldn't ever challenge an Alpha-"

"You challenged an Alpha?!" I looked up at her.

"Uh... Maybe."

"Don't you know that even though you're the odd ballest Omega ever that it's dangerous?!"

"It was only an arm wrestle. It wasn't a real dog challenge. You know I can't do a real dog challenge."

"Why can't you?" all three Moon dogs cut in.

"You mean you don't know?" I looked at them. "She's a virgin."

"You didn't have to tell them that." Yue Hu got up and went upstairs.

Sesshomaru's POV

So she's ashamed of being a virgin? That's confusing. Last I remember girls took pride in their innocence. I turned to the Bronze pup.

"Why is she ashamed of it?"

Then the pup looked up. "Don't tell me you can't sense it?" She looked at everyone else before turning back to me. "She was born first, according to the law she needed to get a mate first. Mom and Dad tried to get her to mate someone, but every guy looked down at her because in the history of Omegas she was different."

"How is she different?" I was still so confused.

"She wouldn't accept the idea everyone else did. 'Because you are a Silver in the Sun Clan you cannot fight.' She challenged you and lost, how long did she last?"

"Half of an hour. Why?"

"Had she been a real Omega, she wouldn't of challenged you at all. Anyways, when she wouldn't mate any one, the past Alphas decided the Clan had to disown her in order for me to mate. So technically she's not in a pack at the moment, she just has to still live with the pack because the goverment still sees us as children." The pup finished explaining and then said, "Lately, even if she is with the rest of the pack, she's been crying."

"Why do you think she cries?" I never got the answer, because then the smell of salt hit my nose and I ran up to the source.

I knocked on the door once and heard a faint, "Who is it?" Damn it, it was her crying!

"Sesshomaru. May I come in?" I felt her aura tense and become... frightened? "Child, I just want to make sure you're alright." That made her calm down a bit. I heard her get up and try to make herself more presentable before opening the door. Her room was dark and from the window you could see the full moon shining in. For second she looked like a moon nymph, with her hair down and eyes the same silver color.

"I'm fine, just needed some alone time." She looked up at me through her eyelashes and I could tell her eyes said differently.

"No you're not. Come on." I took her hand and led her back in her room. I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my arms. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

She seemed to not want to say it at first but eventually did. "My parents are visiting tomorrow and now that humans know what me and my sister are they'll want to take us back to the States. Even if I'm not part of the pack, I still have to do everything they say for me to."

"Unless you join another pack."

"Who would want me in their pack, for real?" She looked up at me and I tapped her nose. "What you do that for?"

"Anyone would love a feiry Omega in their pack. It makes the pack look even stronger."

"So does that mean... you want me in your pack?"

I nodded once. "I'll only place a scent mark on you though. Do you accept?" She nodded once, and I placed the scent mark. It only consisted of licking the neck and wrists.

Afterwards, we went back down stairs to decide sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Third POV

Everyone who had a dog's nose could tell a difference in her scent and looked up. Two out of three were trying to hide their grins, the last one didn't care.

"Honey, what are you grinning about?" Izayoi tugged at her husband's sleeve. Inutaisho looked at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." While thinking, _'__Who knew he would claim her so quickly? At this rate I'll have grandpups by the end of the year!'_

Yue Hu kept walking to sit by Sesshomaru when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. At first she was uncomfortable with the situation, but got used to it when he wouldn't let her get up.

"Now about sleeping arrangements," Ms. Higurashi began, "We have only one guest bedroom left. You guys decide who takes it."

"I'll be with Yue Hu," Sesshomaru stated, and then went back up to her room.

"I'll be with Kagome," Inuyasha said while carrying an asleep Kagome to her room.

"I'll stay with with the cat till I change back, then I'll leave." said Ri Gou in Inutongue to Inutaisho.

"I guess we take the guest bedroom." Him and Izayoi then followed Ms. Higurashi to the guest bedroom.

"Good night."

**Honeybears: So should her parents be angry that she changed packs or would they go with it?**

**Sesshomaru: She was up for grabs so I don't see why they would be angry.**

**Honeybears: Oh well. By the way just to clear somethings up:  
1. I'd thought it would be a good idea to us the 'nose-tap' thing as a way of disclpline for dog-demons, so they did not have a moment.  
2. Yue Hu is Chinese for Moon Tiger and Ri Gou is Chinese for Sun Dog.  
3. They are not going to do anything in bed. Sesshomaru just has to sleep close to his pack.**

**Sesshomaru: And I was not soft in this chapter at any point. It's only how dog-demons act when they want to calm down members of the pack.**

**Honeybears: Anyways next chapter we will meet the parents! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Today we will be adding in a few characters! Hope you like!:)**

**Sesshomaru: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Honey: Can't you do it? Please!**

**Sesshomaru's Mom: I'll do it! Honey doesn't own any of us and hopes you don't mind if you call me Azuri from now on!**

Yue Hu's POV

I've been up half the night. My parents are checking in today. I wonder what they'll think, what they'll say. I know Mom will go nuts over me joining a new pack so suddenly, that's expected. It's Dad I'm worried about, he still hadn't gotten over me leaving the pack. Oh well, since I couldn't sleep I started getting ready. By dawn I had already cleaned half the shrine. That's when I heard it.

_BAAM! _The noise resounded so much towards if this was the fuedal era I would have heard it at the Chinese Coronation Ball for Ri-chan. Then I saw him. Sesshomaru, and boy was he angry, not even Inutaisho could hold him back.

"Where did you think you were going?" He practically yelled in my face.

"First, take a chill pill. Second, nowhere was just cleaning up before my parents got here. If they bring Godmother we're all doomed." I could tell he got extremly cocky right then.

"What are you talking about darling goddaughter?" A new voice came from the stairs. It was a woman who looked around the age of thirty, wearing a deep blue tank top, boot cut blue jeens, and pink cowgirl boots. Azuri held a video camera faced towards Sesshomaru and I. Ri Gou was standing behind her and looked at me with the look saying, 'I tried'. When Azuri looked up at us shock, "Sesshomaru?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight?" Azuri started pacing in front of the couch, "Sesshomaru and gang traveled through a well, to the future, and now has my goddaughter in his pack." The entire group around her entire group I mean Me, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Ri Gou, and Kagome.

"Azuri, how do you even know these guys and we just met them?" Ri Gou asked while leaning on the back of the chair I was in.

Godmother looked at her and smiled._ Uh-oh._ Azuri pointed at each person while introducing and saying how she knew them. "That's my son, Sesshomaru. That's my ex-mate Inutaisho, but he lets everyone call him Touga. That's the woman he cheated on me with, Izayoi, but seriously darling I got over it years ago. That's the product of them, Inuyasha. Any other questions?"

My hand rose. "Why didn't we meet him before?" I pointed at Sesshomaru.

She looked at me funny, "You've seen him plenty of times. Just not in this form. Remember the guy that I got to take you to prom?" I nodded. "Well that was Sesshomaru."

Right then the doorbell rang. My parents were here.

* * *

Mom went nuts as predicted, and Dad drove her insane just sitting there smiling.

"Dad?" Ri Gou waved a hand in front of Dad's face.

"I'm fine. Sesshomaru I need to talk with you outside, if you don't mind." I started laughing.

"Don't chase him off, okay?"

"No promises."

Sesshomaru's POV

He led the way outside and stopped at the front porch.

All I could think was, _What the hell is prom?_

"Sesshomaru," he whispered I almost couldn't hear it. "Promise me something." He looked at me.

"What." I was used to seeing something like this. Some form of payment for a daughter, but that didn't prepare me for what he said.

"Yue Hu has had her heart broken once. She fell in love, he went off to fight in war, he never came back, her spirit broke. That's why she is the way she is now. She felt she was wronged by the world and fought back at the label the world gave her. But only after that I saw that was her true self all along. That she had accepted the label but didn't like it. Her mother still just sees it as a rebellious phase. Promise me you'll guard her heart."

"I promise upon my honor, I will guard her heart forever."

"Good, now do you want to help me play a trick on them?"

"YES!" Father and Runt appearred out of nowhere.

"Okay gather around."

**A/N: **

**Honey: Sesshomaru what's going to happen?**

**Sesshomaru: I can't tell you that!**

**Honey: Don't yell. I was just asking. See you readers later.**


End file.
